


【V水仙/DV】【鬼泣/新鬼泣】百年孤独

by coffeetheuawc42



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, bottom vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeetheuawc42/pseuds/coffeetheuawc42
Summary: CP：维吉尔/Vergil/维吉尔无差，但丁/维吉尔和DmCDante/DmCVergil前提；Rate：NC-17；Warning：双V自慰，角色死亡，私设多，OOC，慎入，指奸，无插入性描写；Summary：Vergil在坠入灵薄狱后，遇见了另一世界的自己。Writer's Note：文中“维吉尔”指代鬼泣维吉尔，“Vergil”指代新鬼泣维吉尔，以及这是篇假的PWP；





	【V水仙/DV】【鬼泣/新鬼泣】百年孤独

“对于永生者来说，没有挽歌式的，庄严隆重的东西。”——博尔赫斯《永生》

 

直到另一个长相与自己不尽相同的“维吉尔”将手贴上他的大腿，隔着破碎的衣服的皮肤感受到了对方手心的湿意和温度，Vergil才意识到自己所经历的一切不完全是幻觉。而就在他愣神的时候，维吉尔已经将将手伸进了他的裤裆，带着皮手套的手指握住了他的性器，指尖瘙痒式的抚摸过他性器的尖端。Vergil从喉咙里挤出一声惊讶的喘息，很久没有抚慰过的身体不由自主地主动顶向对方的手心。他苍白的脸上总算有了些血色，一半因为羞耻一半因为快感。  
而Vergil的这些情绪落在维吉尔平静的眼中，就像是被水流扰乱的水草微不足道。他的另一只手撩开Vergil胸口的“衣物”。不，与其说是衣物，不如说是衣服的碎片。那些破布被揭起来的时候还连着黑色的血块和外翻的皮肉，又让Vergil的身体战速起来。这次是因为疼痛，身体上和心灵上的都有。维吉尔可以清楚地看见Vergil眼中一闪而过的恼火。  
“你……”  
Vergil伸出手，想要挡住维吉尔的视线和他接下来可能会说出的评论，无论是嘲讽还是同情，Vergil统统不想听。但是维吉尔什么也没说。他只是凝视着那个形状可怖的伤口，眼中没有什么情绪，像是一口已经干枯了很久的湖。  
“是你的Dante。”  
“你现在想要复仇。”  
Vergil鬼使神差地没有抗议，而是点了点头。然后他就发觉对方根本不需要自己的反应。那不是个问句，而是个结论。  
维吉尔读着Vergil与以前的自己格外相似的神情，环绕着他性器的手指再次动了起来。这次他的手指下移，摸到了Vergil性器后的两颗饱满球体。Vergil的阴茎终于完全勃起，这处细腻的皮肤升温，感受到了这个维吉尔手指的冰凉。维吉尔手指漫不经心又娴熟地揉捏着他的睾丸，在Vergil的腿颤抖着夹紧他的手时轻柔地掰开他的膝盖。  
“别紧张，”维吉尔说，接着顿了顿，“你还真是相当的没经验。你不常自慰是吗。”  
谁需要那个。他有一个组织要照顾，有一个世界等待着他的管理。Vergil想要反驳他的话，但是他的嘴现在拒绝来自理智的支配，只顾着做快感温顺的绵羊发出低喘。这与Vergil以前草草结束的手活完全不一样，他从未想过自己的手竟然可以这样灵活，温柔地照顾周全的同时又带着程序化的冰冷。这只手摸过他性器上的每一处褶皱，在他顶端马眼处偶尔抠挖又离开，留下轻微的刺痛和加倍的快感。他的娴熟是因为经常一个人自慰吗》还是因为时常取悦他人的性器？  
维吉尔又换了个话题。他垂下头，鼻息扫过Vergil伤口处的皮肉，在上面感受到了另一个Dante留下的魔力。  
“你想要力量（Power）吗？”

 

起初没有人发现任何不对劲。但丁没有，维吉尔也没有。斯巴达家人的天生发色就是白色，而恶魔的血液更是让但丁的衰老的过程变得漫长而迟缓。但是无论如何它还是来了，在一次但丁和维吉尔的兄弟日常打架中，但丁难得一次完完全全地落了下风。他没能躲过维吉尔扔出的剑鞘，腹部被击中倒在了地上。  
“哈，老哥——我想你可是终于实现你的愿望了。”  
但丁坐在地上，借着叛逆支撑起上半身，冲着维吉尔挑了挑眉，里面戏谑的意味占了九分。  
“你可真是威风不减当年啊。”  
维吉尔这才意识到有什么不对。  
很多年后，维吉尔曾经多次重温自己吃下苹果的前因后果。他思考过很多可能性，都是以一个如果开头，然后发现这个结果是个必然。他吃下了那颗果实，接受它所带给自己的力量，同时也必须接受了随之而来的永生的命运。  
恶魔事务所内的日子飞速流过，带走了但丁的年轻和生命，却将维吉尔留在了时间之外。维吉尔不可避免地注意到但丁开始不再光泽的白发，额头上的皱纹，而自己与他一模一样的面孔却光鲜如初。然后终于在某一天，他等来了一张将恶魔事务所留给他和尼禄的文件，和一座墓碑，上面刻了但丁的名字。维吉尔还记得但丁下葬的那天。他盯着但丁的墓碑，隐隐约约看到了爬满白色大理石墓碑的黑色魔树树根，和一颗淌着人血的果实的幻影。而当时周围的人以为他是尼禄的兄弟，因为他冷漠的神情窃窃私语。  
之后时间又过了很久，久到尼禄也老了，和他走在街上会被人以为尼禄才是那个父亲，久到维吉尔已经记不清所有的细节。他记得自己彻底接管了但丁的事务所，接接任务，机械地杀掉那些比他弱小太多的恶魔，时间在重复和棉花一样的无趣中脱得失去了真实感。只有一次自己和尼禄的对话，维吉尔还记得一些细节。  
那天他照常去打理但丁的坟墓。就是除除杂草，清理一下墓碑上生出的苔藓，没有鲜花和旁人想象中的痛哭流涕。那天尼禄跟他提了一句什么，好像提到了但丁，还提到了“二十年”的字眼，然而这部分维吉尔也忘记了。他唯一记得的是当时尼禄离开前的话。  
“维吉尔，”尼禄从来不称呼他“父亲”，“你还记得V吗？那个说自己想要被爱的V？”  
“我算是把那个V当朋友。在看到他与尤里森融合的时候，我以为自己失去这个朋友了。但是我才明白，现在他是真的死了。”  
“维吉尔，你不能……”

 

维吉尔的手指已经不再Vergil的性器上了。他彻底脱下了Vergil的里衬，手指在Vergil相对纤细的身材上拂过，比Vergil自己还要熟练地挑逗着他的敏感点。他将Vergil的阴茎容纳进自己细腻的腿肉内，那里已经因为Vergil阴茎吐出的前液变得潮湿黏腻，像是真实的肠肉一样温暖。维吉尔将他顺着脸庞滴下的生理泪水含在唇峰之间，让他有些干裂的嘴唇变得湿润鲜红起来。  
Vergil控制不住耸动着自己的胯部，自己的性器碰上维吉尔半勃的阴茎。他也胡乱拉扯维吉尔的大衣，为对方没有完全勃起这件事感到懊恼。维吉尔的腰随着他的挺动撞上身后的岩石，露出的皮肤在反复摩擦中殷出一片血红，撕裂的风衣下摆摆动着，缝隙中露出的结实的臀肉。于是Vergil灵光一现，手试探性地摸向了维吉尔的屁股。另一个自己不是那种丰满的臀型，臀尖刚好与掌心的形状严丝合缝地重合。Vergil看到维吉尔什么也没有表示，就生涩地将手指伸向更深的地方。  
Vergil曾经在基地员工自认为隐秘的谈话中听说过男人之间这么做，但是当时他不屑一顾，不认为自己将来可能会用到这些知识。先是Dante的出现颠覆了他对自己的认知，但是那些未宣于口的渴求在那一剑中就燃烧殆尽了。  
Vergil的手指戳到了维吉尔穴口的皱褶。他努力回想了一下之前听过的对话，取了一点透明体液探进去了一个指节。  
接着Vergil为自己后穴也传来的异物感惊讶地呻吟了一声。维吉尔终于完全软了身子，这时他才注意到维吉尔手指上的几个不是很明显的牙印。  
他们的快感是相连的。Vergil很快意识到了这个事实。他试着将整根手指伸了进去。维吉尔的反应更大了，他的一条腿勾住了Vergil的腰，将Vergil拉向自己以便他的手指能进的更深，Vergil的性器因此被可怜兮兮地晾在了半空中。不过他也不在乎了，因为后穴传来的快感比之前还要强烈，几乎要将Vergil腻毙在里面。可是Vergil记得他以前的属下说过男人的敏感点没有那么好找，后穴也不有女人的阴道那么敏感。那只能说明另一个自己天赋异禀，或者后天成才。  
“是你的但丁。”  
Vergil不知道怀着什么样的心情勉强在喘息中挤出这样一句话。维吉尔只是点点头，闭上眼主动将身体撞了上去，让Vergil的手指撞上自己的前列腺。两个人的性器凑在一起摩擦，顶端吐出的透明体液甩得到处都是。维吉尔夹在两个人中间的脚趾抽搐着，用脚背摩擦Vergil修长的小腿骨。在高潮的前一秒，维吉尔推离了Vergil。他高潮的同时挺起胸膛，神情中带着痛苦和欢愉。紧接着一棵树从他胸膛中撑破血肉，以维吉尔淌出来的血为养分，向四周绽开，黑色的枝丫上一闪而过鲜红色的脉络，看起来几乎是像活着一般。Vergil几乎为眼前的景象惊呆。他看着那棵树逐渐长到了维吉尔一半的体型，几枝藤蔓交织在一起，末端结出一个黑色的果实。果实刚开始只有拇指的大小，在几个眨眼内就长成了正常苹果的样子。  
维吉尔深呼吸一口气，胸膛里那些不知道存不存在的根系发出了风箱的声音。他伸手摘下那颗果子，递给Vergil，转眼间带着光泽的银发变成了真正的灰白，眼角和额头悄然爬上几根皱纹。  
Vergil接过他的“力量”，试探性地咬下一口。果子的汁水没有什么味道，强行描述就只有淡淡的血腥气。它的效果是惊人的。没过多久Vergil胸口的空洞就开始愈合，已经破碎的心脏又开始重新生机勃勃地跳动。Vergil摸摸自己的胸口，感到一种空洞的满足。  
他转身离开了，意气风发地拿着他的阎魔刀，刀上的丝带在风中飞舞，没有注意到身后维吉尔的眼神。维吉尔注视着他离去的背影，用自己的阎魔刀支撑身体站了起来，一些从前的记忆难免会闪现在眼前。他已经好久没有使用过自己的后穴了。若是放到但丁还在的时候，这种不痛不痒的，甚至称不上性爱的自慰无法让他动容。他和但丁之前的情事总是粗暴而畅快。但是但丁已经不在很久了。  
维吉尔离开灵薄狱，另一个世界的魔界，回到了他的事务所。他环顾了一圈，突然意识到自己已经很久没有好好打量过自己和自己周围的环境。事务所和维吉尔记忆中变了样子，没了垃圾食品的香气和披萨盒子，在墙上的照片被翻了过去。维吉尔找了一面镜子，打量着镜子中自己灰白的头发，将手指靠近阎魔刀的刀刃。锋利的刀刃轻易切开了他的皮肤，留下了一道久久不能愈合的血痕。他将手指含在嘴里，尝着自己血液的味道，心里有一种悄然生长的幸福*。  
然后他拿起阎魔刀，第无数次对准了自己的心脏，带着这次绝对能够成功的信念。维吉尔想起自己第一次拿起阎魔刀对准自己时的绝望，落魄，恐惧和疯狂。那次他试图将自己与人性分开，打败但丁。而之后的无数次和这次的原因都不一样了，这次他要去找但丁，他人性的源头。  
阎魔刀的刀刃切了下去。  
——END——

WRITER'S NOTE：  
灵感来源于博尔赫斯的短篇小说《永生》，打*的部分有参考，以下为原文。  
*“出于习惯，我尝了尝喝水。爬上陡峭的河岸时，一棵多刺的树划破了我的手背。痛得异乎寻常。我悄悄地看伤口缓缓渗出一滴血，感到难以置信的幸福。”

以及这是个what if的梗，源于鬼泣5中说魔帝的力量来自苹果，而他永生不死，所以想着吃下果子的维吉尔会不会有永生的可能。  
至于为什么维吉尔主动搞了V总，因为这就是篇没有逻辑的肉（还不好吃），你就当他想安慰V总好了。


End file.
